


[SGA] Changes

by Nyada



Series: A Heart's Journey [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Deutsch | German, Episode: s04e06 Tabula Rasa, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Teyla Emmagan, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] „Teyla, ich denke, wir beide sollten uns unterhalten“, stellt sie mit ruhiger Stimme fest. Ich nicke wie im Trance und lasse mich mit der Akte in meiner Hand auf die nächstbeste Sitzgelegenheit sinken. Auf einmal ergibt so vieles einen Sinn, erschreckend viel Sinn. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [SGA] Changes (1/2)

 

Stargate Atlantis  
**A Heart's Journey, Part V:**  
**Changes (1/2)**  
Written by Nyada

 

  
  
  
„So … und fertig“, sage ich, tupfe vorsichtig eine desinfizierende Lösung auf die Schläfe meiner Patientin und begutachte zufrieden das Ergebnis meiner Arbeit, eine dünne Narbe, die in ein paar Wochen verblasst sein wird. „Sehr schön, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.“  
  
„Das sagen _Sie_ “, seufzt Colonel Carter und nimmt den Handspiegel entgegen, den ich ihr reiche. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, endlich einmal ohne Blessuren davonzukommen“, sagt sie und betrachtet stirnrunzelnd ihr Spiegelbild.  
  
„Glauben Sie mir, Colonel, in ein paar Wochen wird davon nichts mehr zu erkennen sein“, versuche ich die Expeditionsleiterin aufzumuntern, die es von allen Betroffenen mit einer kleinen Platzwunde an der Schläfe noch am glimpflichsten getroffen hat. Allein die Hälfte der knapp einhundertzwanzig auf Atlantis stationierten Marines leiden noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen des mutierten Kirsan-Fiebers, das in der letzten Woche in der Stadt grassierte, und bedauerlicherweise ist die Zahl derer, die dem Virus zum Opfer gefallen sind, erst am Vortag um eine weitere Person, auf insgesamt vier, gestiegen.  
Während Colonel Carter vorsichtig über die Narbe an ihrer Schläfe streicht, lasse ich meinen Blick durch die Krankenstation schweifen. Im Vergleich zu den letzten Tagen ist es heute relativ ruhig. Jennifer hat die meisten Patienten bereits vorgestern entlassen, und der Großteil der Betten ist leer.  
Trotz des gestrigen tragischen und vor allem unerwarteten Rückschlags scheint tatsächlich langsam wieder so etwas wie Normalität in den Alltag zurückzukehren, auch wenn ich nach wie vor der festen Überzeugung bin, dass uns die Schrecken der vergangenen Wochen noch lange verfolgen werden.  
  
„Hier, bitte.“ Colonel Carter reicht mir den Handspiegel und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. „Wenn das dann alles wäre …“  
  
Ich nicke.  
  
„Sie können gehen“, sage ich, woraufhin sie vom Untersuchungstisch klettert. „Lassen Sie es aber in den nächsten Tagen noch etwas ruhiger angehen“, rate ich ihr.  
  
Die taffe Blondine lächelt gequält und zupft ihre Uniform zurecht. „Ich habe es die letzten Tage schon _ruhig angehen lassen_ , Teyla.“ Sie seufzt und sieht mich an. „Ich befürchte, meine Schonfrist ist abgelaufen. Und außerdem“, fügt sie betrübt hinzu, „habe ich Einiges zu organisieren. Colonel Sumners Angehörige müssen über seinen Tod informiert und sein Leichnam für die Überführung ins Stargatecenter vorbereitet werden.“  
  
„Sobald Doktor Keller und Doktor Hudson ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen haben, wird man Sie sofort darüber informieren“, versichere ich ihr.  
  
Colonel Carter nickt.  
  
„Gut.“ Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. Sie verabschiedet sich von mir mit einem gemurmelten ‚Danke‘ und geht. Diese für sie untypische Distanziertheit verwundert mich nicht. Uns alle hat der plötzliche und unerwartete Tod von Colonel Marshall Sumner tief getroffen- ja, selbst mich, obschon meine Beziehung zu dem Militärbefehlshaber alles andere als rosig war.  
Gut eine Woche nach Auslöschung des Kirsan-Erregers hatte niemand mehr mit weiteren Komplikationen gerechnet. Alles schien soweit in Ordnung zu sein. Es gab keine Hinweise dafür, dass es dem Colonel schlecht ging. Erst gestern Morgen bin ich ihm in der Mensa zur Frühstückszeit über den Weg gelaufen. Wie jeden Tag leitete er das morgendliche Hauptmeeting und bereitete sich danach auf einen routinemäßigen Außenwelteinsatz vor, zu dem er auch planmäßig aufbrach.  
  
Keine sechseinhalb Stunden später erklärte Jennifer ihn in meinem Beisein auf ihrem OP-Tisch für tot.  
  
Bis jetzt weiß noch niemand genau, woran er gestorben ist, doch ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass das Kirsan-Fieber - eine in der Pegasusgalaxie weit verbreitete und normalerweise _harmlose_ Infektionskrankheit – wie auch bei den anderen drei Expeditionsmitgliedern Schuld an seinem Tod ist. Glücklicherweise haben wir nur wenige Opfer zu beklagen und die meisten Betroffenen sind mit einem Schrecken oder schlimmstenfalls einigen Gedächtnislücken davongekommen.  
Auch meine Erinnerungen sind stellenweise noch etwas… schwammig, aber sie werden zurückkehren. Vielleicht ist es auch besser, dass ich mich nicht mehr an alles erinnere, was während der beiden Tage passierte, als das Fieber in der Stadt wütete. Es sich vorzustellen, ist haarsträubend genug.  
  
Begleitet von einem tiefen Seufzen kehre ich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und beginne meinen Arbeitsplatz zu säubern. Es dauert nicht lange und mein nächster Patient kündigt sich mit dumpfen Schritten an. Ich fasse rasch meine Unterlagen zu einem Stapel zusammen, bevor ich mich umdrehe und ein freudiges Lächeln aufsetze, als ich erkenne, um wen es sich handelt.  
  
„John!“ Mit ihm habe ich gerechnet, doch ich freue mich, dass er hier ist. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, seit ich heute Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe sein Quartier verlassen habe, als er noch tief und fest schlief.  
  
„Hey“, grüßt er mich und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, nachdem er sich in alle Richtungen umgesehen und vergewissert hat, dass uns niemand sehen kann.  
  
„Hey“, erwidere ich. „Was machst Du hier?“ Fragend mustere ich sein Gesicht, das noch immer sehr blass ist. Drei Tage hat es gedauert, bis er sich von den Strapazen des Fiebers erholt hatte, und auch wenn er felsenfest etwas anderes behauptet, bin ich der Ansicht, dass ihm ein weiterer Tag Ruhe gut tun würde.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, frage ich ihn daher besorgt.  
  
„Na klar“, antwortet John und schiebt sich an mir vorbei. „Ich dachte mir nur, dass Du vielleicht Hunger hast“, sagt er und stellt eine braune Papiertüte auf dem Untersuchungstisch ab. „Ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir nämlich gezwitschert, dass Du die Krankenstation seit heute Morgen nicht verlassen hast.“  
  
_Kleines Vögelchen_. Ich schnaube. Wenn ich Ronon in die Finger kriege…  
  
„Ich hatte sehr viel zu tun“, rechtfertige ich mich, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wieso. Ich bin nur meiner Arbeit nachgegangen, und sowieso übertreibt John wieder einmal maßlos. Es ist nicht einmal drei Uhr und ich hätte schon noch vorgehabt, mir eine Pause zu gönnen.  
  
„Jaja, schon klar.“ John schüttelt mit dem Kopf und wirft mir einen Blick zu, der deutlich macht, dass er mir nicht glaubt. „Hier“, sagt er streng, kramt ein wenig in der Papiertüte herum und reicht mir schließlich ein abgepacktes Käse-Schinken-Sandwich und einen Becher Kaffee, „iss erst mal was. Nicht, dass Du mir noch vom Fleisch fällst.“  
  
„Sehr witzig“, murmele ich und beginne widerstrebend die Folienverpackung zu entfernen. Als mir der penetrante Schinkengeruch in die Nase steigt, verziehe ich angeekelt das Gesicht.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragt mich John verwundert, als er meine angewiderte Grimasse bemerkt. „Ich dachte, Du magst Käse-Schinken-Sandwiches?“  
  
„Das tue ich ja auch“, sage ich und begutachte das Sandwich von allen Seiten. Obwohl es sehr appetitlich aussieht und ich seit heute Morgen außer einer Scheibe Brot mit Butter nichts gegessen habe, verspüre ich keinen Appetit- im Gegenteil. Je länger ich es anstarre, desto flauer wird mir und mein Magen gibt protestierende Laute von sich.  
  
„Teyla, Du musst etwas essen“, tadelt mich John, als ich das Sandwich schließlich beiseitelege, ohne einen einzigen Bissen genommen zu haben. „Du isst schon seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig.“  
  
„Ich habe jetzt keinen Hunger, John“, erwidere ich und nippe statt etwas zu essen lieber an dem mitgebrachten Kaffee, der genau nach meinem Geschmack ist, schwarz, ohne Milch und ohne Zucker.  
  
„Das sagst Du ständig.“ Mein Gegenüber klingt aufrichtig besorgt. „Teyla…“  
  
„John …“  
  
Ich seufze. Ich weiß nicht, ob mich seine Sorge rühren oder nerven soll. Im Grunde hat er ja Recht, mein Essverhalten lässt seit ein paar Tagen wirklich zu wünschen übrig, aber wer kann es mir verdenken, nach allem, was in der letzten Woche geschehen ist? Seit Jennifer mich für gesund und voll einsatzfähig befunden hat, arbeite ich wieder ununterbrochen auf der Krankenstation und kümmere mich um die anderen Betroffen. Das ist mein Job, den ich mir ausgesucht habe und ich bin es von meiner Zeit in Afghanistan gewohnt, mein Essverhalten einzuschränken, um vollends in meiner Arbeit aufzugehen. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich und daher sehe ich noch keinen Grund zur Besorgnis.  
John scheint das jedoch anders zu sehen. Er taxiert und mustert mich durch zusammengekniffene Augen. Was mir ziemlich unangenehm ist. Er weiß genau, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn er mich so ansieht; es gibt mir immer das Gefühl, schuldig zu sein.  
  
„Geht es Dir gut?“, fragt er mit plötzlich unvermittelt.  
  
„Natürlich geht es mir gut, John“, entgegne ich verwundert. „Warum sollte es mir nicht gutgehen?“  
  
John zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, meint er. „Du wirkst in letzter Zeit irgendwie… verändert.“  
  
„ _Verändert_?“, wiederhole ich, und er nickt.  
  
„Ja, verändert.“  
  
„Nun“, sage ich, „ich denke, dass wir uns alle noch von den Erlebnissen der letzten Woche erholen müssen. Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass ich so ‚verändert‘ auf Dich wirke“, mutmaße ich, doch John wirkt noch immer nicht überzeugt.  
  
„Wirklich, John“, beharre ich aus diesem Grund noch einmal, „es geht mir gut.“  
  
„Ehrlich?“, fragt er.  
  
„Ehrlich“, antworte ich, greife nach seiner Hand und drücke sie liebevoll. „Und danke, dass Du mir etwas zu essen vorbeigebracht hast. Das war eine liebe Idee.“  
  
„Naja“, murmelt John und setzt ein schiefes Lächeln auf, „in meiner Vorstellung war es irgendwie … romantischer.“  
  
„Vielleicht hättest Du es mir dann nicht zwischen Plastik-Spuckschalen und Verbandsmaterial servieren sollen“, kichere ich.  
  
„Danke für den Tipp“, seufzt John und verzieht das Gesicht. „Den werde ich das nächste Mal beherzigen.“  
  
„Ach, John.“ Wir sind allein in diesem Bereich der Krankenstation, also nehme ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände und sehe ihn liebevoll an. „Es ist perfekt so wie es ist“, sage ich und streiche mit dem Daumen über seine wie üblich stoppelige Wange.  
  
„Nun“, meint John und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, „wenn Du sowieso keinen Hunger hast, wie wäre es, wenn wir versuchen würden, dieses romantische Mittagessen etwas … ‚romantischer‘ zu machen?“  
  
Ich verdrehe lachend die Augen.  
  
„Und was schwebt Dir da vor?“, möchte ich von ihm wissen und schlinge meine Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
„Ich würde es Dir gern demonstrieren“, grinst John und beugt sich vor, sodass unsere Nasenspitzen aneinanderstoßen. „Aber nicht hier. Alles, was ich will, sind zwanzig Minuten.“  
  
„Zwanzig Minuten?“, wiederhole ich. „Das ist aber sehr optimistisch, mein Lieber.“  
  
John kneift die Augen zusammen und zieht mich an sich.  
  
„Du glaubst mir nicht? Ich beweis‘ es Dir!“  
  
„Das klingt sehr verlockend“, gestehe ich, muss ihn aber leider im selben Atemzug enttäuschen, „aber ich kann nicht. Ich habe keine Zeit.“  
  
„Dann musst Du Dir Zeit schaffen“, meint John, und ich schüttele mit dem Kopf und löse mich schweren Herzens aus seiner Umarmung.  
  
„Ich habe noch Patienten, John“, erkläre ich ihm. „So gern ich mit dir mitgehen möchte- ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid.“  
  
Mein Gegenüber seufzt auf.  
  
„Ich sehe Dich kaum noch, Teyla“, klagt er. „Ich… vermisse Dich.“  
  
„Ich vermisse Dich doch auch“, sage ich, „aber, John, erinnerst Du Dich an das, was wir besprochen haben?“ Er nickt. „Gut“, sage ich und lege eine Hand an seine Wange. „Es ist besser so. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben könnte, wenn die anderen von uns erfahren. Und ich möchte nicht, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten, du etwa?“  
  
„Nein“, antwortet John seufzend, „das möchte ich nicht. Ich möchte Dich nur öfter sehen.“  
  
„Das möchte ich doch auch“, erwidere ich und schlage ihm dann aus dem Bauch heraus etwas vor. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns heute Abend treffen? Bei mir. Wir könnten uns einen schönen Abend machen und-“ Ich zupfe den Kragen seiner Uniform gerade- „Du könntest mir zeigen, wie ‚romantisch‘ Du in zwanzig Minuten sein kannst.“  
  
Johns Mundwinkel zucken nach oben. „Und wie ich Dir das zeigen werde“, raunt er und beugt sich vor. Kurz bevor seine Lippen meine berühren, hält er inne, und ich kann seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren.  
  
„Ich sehe da nur ein Problem.“  
  
„Das da wäre?“, frage ich.  
  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass zwanzig Minuten ausreichen werden“, antwortet John und verschließt meinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Obwohl wir Gefahr laufen, entdeckt zu werden, erwidere ich den Kuss und fahre mit meinen Fingern durch sein dunkles Haar.  
  
„Sagte ich doch“, murmele ich und küsse seinen rechten Mundwinkel zärtlich. „Sehr optimistisch.“  
  
„Wir werden sehen.“ John küsst mich ein letztes Mal und lässt dann von mir ab. „Also, heute Abend bei Dir. Um acht?“  
  
„Um acht“, bestätige ich und reiche ihm die Papiertüte.  
  
„Behalt‘ sie hier“, winkt er ab. „Falls Du doch noch Hunger bekommst.“ Noch einmal kommt er auf mich zu und küsst mich keusch auf die Wange. „Bis später“, flüstert er, als seine Lippen meine Wange streifen.  
  
„Bis später“, säusele ich und streiche über seinen Unterarm. Schweren Herzens lasse ich ihn gehen und blicke ihm hinterher, bis er die Krankenstation durch die Haupttür verlässt. Seufzend schnappe ich mir die Papiertüte und verstaue sie in einer Schublade des kleinen Schreibtisches, an dem ich den Großteil des Tages Patientenakten und Untersuchungsergebnisse durchgegangen bin. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr- 15:16 Uhr. Das Ende meiner Schicht ist nicht einmal annähernd in Sicht und meinen nächsten Patienten erwarte ich erst in einer Stunde. Mit einem Mal bereue ich es, John fortgeschickt zu haben.  
  
„Teyla?“ Ich blicke auf und entdecke Marie, eine der Krankenschwestern, die mit einem Berg Akten unterm Arm auf mich zukommt. „Haben Sie einen Augenblick Zeit?“, fragt sie mich.  
  
„Aber natürlich, Marie“, sage ich und winke sie heran. „Was gibt es?“  
  
„Ich habe hier die Ergebnisse der aktuellen Blutuntersuchungen der letzten Testgruppe von vor zwei Tagen“, erklärt sie. „Ich sollte sie Doktor Keller bringen, sobald die Ergebnisse vorliegen, aber ich kann sie nirgends finden. Wissen Sie, wo sie ist?“  
  
„Sie können mir die Unterlagen geben, Marie“, sage ich und strecke meine Hand nach den Akten aus. „Ich werde sie an Doktor Keller weiterleiten, sobald ich sie sehe. Sie und Doktor Hudson sind momentan … beschäftigt.“  
  
„Oh.“ Maries Augen weiten sich. „Das hatte ich vergessen.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren drückt sie mir die Akten mit starrer Miene in die Hand.  
Ich bedanke mich und schicke sie fort. Wenigstens kann ich jetzt etwas die Zeit bis zu meinem nächsten Patienten überbrücken, denke ich und widme mich der ersten, oben aufliegenden Akte. Die meisten der Ergebnisse sind unauffällig; nur vereinzelt stoße ich auf Rückstände des Kirsan-Erregers im Blut der untersuchten Expeditionsmitglieder. Ich bin zufrieden.  
Ohne auf die Patientendaten zu achten, öffne ich die nächste Akte und überfliege die Werte. Auch im Blut dieser Patientin finden sich keine Viruserreger, allerdings schlägt einer der anderen aufgezeichneten Werte leicht aus. Ich runzele die Stirn. Mir ist eine derartige Anomalie durchaus geläufig, dennoch kontrolliere ich die Werte noch einmal.  
  
„Teyla?“, höre ich plötzlich jemanden meinen Namen rufen.  
  
„Hier drüben“, gebe ich meinen Standort preis, und nur einen Augenblick später biegt Jennifer Keller um die Ecke. Sie sieht erschöpft aus, streift sich ihre OP-Kappe vom Kopf, löst ihren Pferdeschwanz und fährt sich mit der Hand durch ihr langes, blondes Haar.  
  
„Marie sagte mir, dass Sie hier sind.“  
  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?“, erkundige ich mich. Jennifer entledigt sich ihres verschmutzten OP-Kittels und lehnt sich seufzend gegen den Untersuchungstisch.  
  
„Nun, Doktor Hudson und ich sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir erst einmal das Ergebnis der Blutuntersuchung abwarten wollen, bevor wir einen offiziellen Todesgrund bestimmen“, berichtet sie. „Bis jetzt sieht alles danach aus, als sei Colonel Sumner an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben.“  
  
„Ausgelöst durch den Kirsan-Erreger“, vermute ich.  
  
„Das wissen wir nicht“, antwortet Jennifer. „Wie gesagt, wir werden erst seine Blutprobe analysieren müssen, bevor wir mehr sagen können.“  
  
Ich nicke.  
  
„Seine Angehörigen tun mir leid.“  
  
„Soweit ich weiß, hat Colonel Sumner keine Angehörigen“, erwidert Jennifer. „Jedenfalls hat er nie von einer Frau oder Kindern erzählt. Und aus seiner Akte geht hervor, dass seine Eltern schon vor über zwanzig Jahren verstorben sind.“  
  
„Das ist traurig“, murmele ich. „Hier zu sein und zu wissen, dass niemand auf einen wartet, meine ich.“  
  
„Ich frage mich nur, wer sein Nachfolger wird“, rätselt Jennifer und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Major Lorne und Sergeant Bates wären vor einem halben Jahr sicher geeignete Kandidaten für den Posten, aber jetzt, wo Major Sheppard hier ist-“  
  
Ich werde hellhörig, als ich meine Kollegin von John sprechen höre.  
  
„Sie denken, er würde ebenfalls als Kandidat für den Posten infrage kommen?“, frage ich.  
  
Jennifer zuckt erst mit den Schultern und nickt dann.  
  
„Natürlich, warum denn auch nicht?“, sagt sie. „Ich meine, er ist mit Major Lorne einer der ranghöchsten Offiziere in Atlantis- ganz gleich, was in seiner Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass man ihn ebenfalls in Betracht ziehen wird. Aber naja-“ Sie klatscht einmal in die Hände und stößt sich von der Kante des Untersuchungstisches weg- „wir werden sehen. Sind das die Unterlagen, die Marie mir geben wollte?“, fragt sie und deutet auf den Aktenberg, der sich links und rechts von mir auf dem Schreibtisch stapelt.  
  
„Äh… ja“, erwidere ich, leicht irritiert von ihrem raschen Themawechsel. „Ich habe bereits einige von ihnen durchgeschaut“, sage ich. „Die meisten Ergebnisse weisen keine Rückstände des Kirsan-Erregers mehr auf und die restlichen sind so gering, dass keine Gefahr mehr von ihnen ausgeht.“  
  
„Sehr schön.“ Jennifer nickt zufrieden. „Und was ist mit dieser dort?“, fragt sie. Mein Blick folgt ihrem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger und landet auf der Akte, der ich mich gerade gewidmet hatte und die aufgeschlagen vor auf dem Tisch liegt.  
  
„Wenn Sie vielleicht einmal einen Blick darauf werfen könnten“, bitte ich sie und reiche ihr die Akte. „Die Werte… irritieren mich ein wenig. Ich habe so etwas schon einmal gesehen, allerdings bin ich mir nicht zu einhundert Prozent sicher.“  
  
„Hhm.“ Jennifer presst die Lippen aufeinander, während sie die Werte überfliegt. „Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig“, stimmt sie mir schließlich zu. „Aber doch sehr eindeutig, wenn Sie mich fragen.“  
  
„Ich habe mich also nicht geirrt“, stelle ich erleichtert fest.  
  
Jennifer schüttelt mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein, das haben Sie nicht“, beruhigt sie mich und blättert auf die erste Seite der Akte zurück, auf der die Stammdaten des Patienten vermerkt sind und in der Regel auch ein Foto hinterlegt ist. Ich sehe, wie sich ihre Augen weiten. Sie öffnet den Mund, fast so, als wolle sie etwas sagen. Dann zucken ihre Augen plötzlich nach oben und ihr Blick trifft mich.  
  
„Jennifer, ist alles in Ordnung?“, frage ich sie besorgt, erhebe mich und umrunde meinen Schreibtisch. „Sie sind auf einmal so blass.“  
  
„Teyla …“ Die junge Ärztin schüttelt ungläubig mit dem Kopf, als ich vor ihr stehenbleibe und sie fragend ansehe. „Haben Sie sich diese Akte genauer angesehen?“, fragt sie mich.  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich habe nur die Werte überflogen, so wie bei den anderen Patienten auch“, erkläre ich. „Wieso fragen Sie?“  
  
„Teyla“, sagt Jennifer leise, und ich beginne zu ahnen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie lässt die Unterlagen in meine Hände gleiten, und ich werfe einen Blick auf das Stammdatenblatt, so wie ich es als Allererstes hätte tun sollen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht getan habe.  
  
Es trifft mich wie ein Schlag. Ich erstarre und halte den Atem an. Jennifer legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter.  
  
„Teyla, ich denke, wir beide sollten uns unterhalten“, stellt sie mit ruhiger Stimme fest. Ich nicke wie im Trance und lasse mich mit meiner Akte in der Hand auf die nächstbeste Sitzgelegenheit sinken.  
  
Auf einmal ergibt so vieles einen Sinn, _erschreckend_ viel Sinn.  
  
Jennifer zieht sich einen Hocker heran, nimmt ebenfalls Platz und beginnt mir Fragen zu stellen. Ich beantworte eine nach der anderen, geduldig und ruhig, und Jennifer notiert sich meine Antworten genau. Als sie mich schließlich auffordert, aufzustehen und auf der Untersuchungsliege Platz zu nehmen, zögere ich. Ich spüre nicht einmal, dass ich zittere, erst als Jennifer meine Hände mit ihren eigenen umschließt und ganz still hält.  
  
„Bereit?“, fragt sie mich.  
  
Ich nicke nach kurzem Zögern.  
  
„Soll ich… jemanden bestimmtes holen lassen?“  
  
Ich verneine, ziehe meine Beine über die Kante der Untersuchungsliege und lehne mich angespannt zurück, den Blick starr zur Decke hinauf gerichtet.  
  
„Lassen Sie uns anfangen.“  
  
**To be continued …**


	2. [SGA] Changes (2/2)

 

Stargate Atlantis  
**A Heart's Journey, Part V:**  
**Changes (2/2)**  
Written by Nyada

  
  
  
  
  
Es ist genau zwölf Minuten vor acht, als ich Johns Quartier erreiche, das sich im Nachbarturm befindet. Ich bleibe vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen und pfriemele nervös an der Knopfleiste meines Cardigans herum. _Okay, Du schaffst das_ , rede ich mir gut zu, _kein Grund zur Panik. Was soll auch schon Schlimmes passieren?_  
  
Ich atme tief durch und nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, strecke meine Hand aus und fahre über das Wandpanel, eine Art lantianische Version einer Türklingel. Ein kleiner Teil von mir hofft, dass sich John bereits auf den Weg gemacht hat, doch er wird enttäuscht. Angespannt lausche ich den näherkommenden Schritten, und blicke auf, als sich die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen öffnet.  
  
„Oh … hey!“, ruft John aus und ihm ist die Überraschung über mein unerwartetes Erscheinen deutlich anzusehen. Er ist barfuß und trägt eine dunkle Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Hemd mit offenstehendem Kragen.  
  
„Hey“, erwidere ich und lächele zaghaft. „Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen.“  
  
„Äh … nein“, antwortet John irritiert. „Ich dachte nur, dass wir uns … äh, bei Dir treffen.“ Er schüttelt kurz mit dem Kopf, tritt einen Schritt zur Seite und vollführt eine einladende Handbewegung. „Komm doch rein.“  
  
Ich nicke und betrete wortlos sein Quartier, das wie mein eigenes aus einem großzügigen Wohn-, einem etwas zurückgesetzten Schlafbereich und einem kleinen Bad besteht.  
  
„Ich bin sofort bei Dir. Einen Augenblick“, höre ich John hinter mir sagen, drehe mich halb zu ihm um und sehe, wie er barfuß in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwindet. „Setz Dich ruhig.“  
  
Ich tue, wie mir geheißen, und setze mich auf die Couch, die vor einem bodentiefen Panoramafenster steht, das einen wirklich atemberaubenden Ausblick auf die West-Pier bietet. Die Sonne ist vor wenigen Minuten untergegangen, und die gesamte Pier ist ein schönes, sattes Rot getaucht. Hingerissen von der Schönheit dieses Augenblicks, bemerke ich John erst, als er plötzlich vor mir steht und von oben auf mich herablächelt.  
  
„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, meint er und lässt sich neben mich auf das weiße Couchpolster sinken.  
  
„Ich beneide Dich um diesen Ausblick“, sage ich und sehe ihn an, als er seinen Arm um meine Schultern legt. „Er ist atemberaubend.“  
  
„Mhm-“ Ich spüre, wie John sanft meine Wange berührt und mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schiebt-„weißt Du, ich finde meinen Ausblick gerade auch ziemlich… atemberaubend.“  
  
Ich erröte.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick liegen seine Lippen auf meinen, und er küsst mich zärtlich. Für einen kurzen Moment vergesse ich alles um mich herum und erwidere den Kuss sehnsüchtig. Doch schneller als mir lieb ist, werde ich von der leisen Stimme in meinem Kopf daran erinnert, dass wir so nicht weitermachen können, denn schließlich bin ich aus einem anderen, weitaus wichtigeren Grund hier.  
  
„John …“ Ich lege eine Hand auf seine Brust und drücke ihn leicht, aber bestimmt von mir weg. „Wir müssen reden.“  
  
Mein Gegenüber mustert mich vorsichtig, dann seufzt er mit einem Mal bestürzt auf. „Oh Gott, Du weißt es schon“, stöhnt er und springt auf, jedoch nur, um sich keine fünf Sekunden später neben mir, an der Couchkante, hinzuknien.  
  
„Ich wollte eigentlich, dass Du es von mir erfährst, Teyla“, sagt er, nimmt meine Hände und drückt sie leicht. „Ich wollte es Dir heute Abend sagen.“  
  
„Du wolltest es mir heute Abend sagen“, wiederhole ich, woraufhin John nickt und sich aufrichtet.  
  
„Es sollte eine Überraschung werden“, erwidert er und reibt sich den Nacken. „Naja, jetzt ist die Katze aber scheinbar aus dem Sack“, seufzt er, „also sehe ich keinen Grund, länger mit dem Feiern zu warten.“  
  
„Feiern?“  
  
„Na klar! Warum denn auch nicht?“, meint John und verschwindet in seinem Schlafzimmer, kehrt aber kurz darauf mit einer Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläsern zurück. „So etwas muss doch gefeiert werden! Von wem weißt Du es?“, schiebt er im selben Atemzug nach. Es muss wirklich eine ziemlich große Sache sein, denn ich erinnere mich nicht daran, ihn je in so kürzester Zeit _so viel_ reden gehört zu haben. „Von McKay nehme ich an. Der Kerl kann einfach nie seinen Mund halten“, schimpft er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Er füllt eines der Gläser mit Wein und reicht es mir. Geistesgegenwärtig nehme ich es entgegen und sehe ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„ _Was_ soll Doktor McKay mir denn gesagt haben?“  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkt John endlich, dass ich seine Euphorie nicht teile, und hält inne.  
  
„Moment“, sagt er und mustert taxiert mich mit einem fragenden Blick. „Du weißt es noch nicht?“  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf und verneine.  
  
„Ich bin gerade etwas verwirrt, John“, gestehe ich ihm. „Wovon sprichst Du? Was sollen wir feiern?“ Meine eigenen Neuigkeiten sind für einen Moment vergessen, denn ich brenne mit einem Mal darauf, seine zu erfahren.  
Ich mustere ihn genauer. Sein Blick hat etwas Triumphales, und ein Lächeln spielt ihm um die feingeschnittenen Lippen.  
  
„Colonel Carter hat mir angeboten, Colonel Sumners Posten zu übernehmen“, berichtet er aufgeregt und grinst dabei bis über beide Ohren.  
  
Ich halte den Atem an.  
  
„Und was hast Du gesagt?“, frage ich, obwohl ich glaube, seine Antwort bereits zu kennen  
  
„Ich habe natürlich ‚ja‘ gesagt“, bestätigt John meine Annahme. „Das ist DIE Chance, auf die ich gewartet habe, Teyla!“  
  
„Das ist also wirklich das, was Du willst?“, gebe ich zu Bedenken, woraufhin sein Lächeln leicht verrutscht, und er mich stirnrunzelnd ansieht.  
  
„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Du wirkst nicht gerade begeistert“, bemerkt er, und sein Mund nimmt einen intensiveren Zug an.  
  
„Doch, doch“, winke ich ab. „Es kommt nur so … so …“  
  
„Unerwartet?“, hilft John mir auf die Sprünge.  
  
Ich nicke. „Ziemlich unerwartet, wenn Du mich fragst.“  
  
„Du bist doch einverstanden, dass ich den Posten annehme, oder?“, fragt John und hebt die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Natürlich“ Ich nicke wieder. „Warum sollte ich nicht einverstanden sein?“  
  
Mein Gegenüber zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich dachte, weil ich die ganze Sache nicht mit Dir abgesprochen habe“, gibt er etwas kleinlaut zu. „Ich weiß, dass wir das eigentlich tun sollten, jetzt wo wir zwei … Naja, Du weißt schon.“  
  
Ich seufze. So langsam wird mir klar, woher der Wind weht. Ich stelle mein Weinglas beiseite- mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass ich es noch immer in der Hand hielt-, erhebe mich und mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
„John“, sage ich und streiche ihm sachte über den Unterarm, „ich freue mich für Dich, ehrlich. Das ist wirklich eine großartige Chance, die sich Dir da bietet.“  
  
Als er endlich meine Zustimmung spüren, sehen und auch hören kann, atmet John erleichtert aus, und sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckt nach oben.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass Du nichts dagegen hast“, sagt er.  
  
„Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen“, erwidere ich und küsse ihn auf die Wange. „Ich _freue_ mich für Dich. Du wirst Deinen Job großartig machen, da bin ich mir sicher.“  
  
Ein Lächeln krümmt Johns Lippen.  
  
„Okay, jetzt wo das geklärt ist“, meint er sichtlich gelöst, greift nach meinem Weinglas und reicht es mir, „würde ich gern mit Dir anstoßen. Es kommt schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass man so etwas Großes zu feiern hat, nicht wahr?“  
  
Ich schlucke und starre in das Glas, das er in der Hand hält, und auf die sich darin befindende dunkelrotschimmernde Flüssigkeit. Mir wird klar, dass ich nicht länger warten kann, es ist Zeit. Ich muss mit der Sprache herausrücken, ich muss ihm _meine_ Neuigkeiten verkünden- und zwar sofort!  
  
„Ich würde sehr gern mit Dir anstoßen, John“, erkläre ich ihm ruhig, „aber das kann ich nicht.“  
  
„Ach nein? Wieso denn nicht?“, fragt er verwundert. „Komm schon, Teyla, das ist doch ein Grund zum Feiern! Ich dachte, Du freust Dich für mich.“  
  
Er klingt enttäuscht und tut mir fast ein wenig leid.  
  
„Das tue ich auch“, beteuere ich und hole tief Luft, „aber ich hatte heute Nachmittag ein Gespräch mit Jennifer und sie meinte, dass es besser für mich wäre, wenn ich in nächster Zeit … auf Alkohol verzichten würde.“  
  
Johns Augen weiten sich, als ich Jennifer erwähne.  
  
„Du bist doch nicht etwa krank, oder?“  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf und lächele.  
  
„Nein, John, _krank_ bin ich nicht“, beruhige ich ihn. „Aber ich werde meinen Alltag demnächst gehörig umkrempeln müssen.“  
  
„Oh… okay.“ Behutsam stellt er das Weinglas auf den Couchtisch, dreht sich um und sieht mich mit einem Anflug von Panik im Blick an. „Langsam jagst Du mir Angst ein, Teyla“, sagt er ernst. „Sag schon, was ist los?“  
  
Ich bin gerührt, wie besorgt er auf einmal um mich ist. Ermutigt nehme ich seine Hände und drücke sie fest.  
  
„Ich bin nicht krank, John- ich würde sogar behaupten, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist.“  
  
Seine Stirn liegt in Falten. Ich sehe ihm tief in seine haselgrünen Augen und sage es ihm.  
  
„John … ich bin schwanger.“  
  
Es vergehen einige Sekunden und die Worte hängen zwischen uns in der Luft. Es regt sich nichts in dem Gesicht des Mannes, dem ich soeben mitgeteilt habe, dass er Vater wird, doch damit habe ich gerechnet. Ich weiß, dass John kein Mensch ist, der zu unkontrollierten Gefühlsausbrüchen neigt, und rechne daher eher nicht damit, dass er mir um den Hals fällt und mich übermütig umherschwingt.  
  
Ich gebe ihm einen Moment und warte … und warte … und warte…  
  
„John?“, flüstere ich, als er mir nach einer Weile _immer noch nicht_ geantwortet hat.  
  
Er macht sich von mir los und tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Wie war das bitte?“, fragt er leise und tonlos.  
  
Ich atme tief durch.  
  
„Ich erwarte ein Kind, John“, wiederhole ich und versuche mit einem zaghaften Lächeln das Eis zu brechen. „Wir bekommen ein Baby.“  
  
„Du bist… schwanger?“ Er schluckt und richtet seine Augen auf meinen Bauch. Wie von allein folgt meine Hand seinem Blick, und ich streife mit den Fingerkuppen die leichte Rundung, die ich unter meinem luftigen Oberteil verberge. Wie es mir gelungen ist, die immer deutlicher werdenden Anzeichen über _Wochen_ hinweg zu ignorieren, ist mir bis heute rätselhaft, und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass noch niemand anderes Verdacht geschöpft hat.  
Nachdenklich lasse ich meine Hand über der Stelle verharren, wo ich mein ungeborenes Kind heranwachsen vermute. John räuspert sich und sieht mich lange an, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Wie lange weißt Du es schon?“, verlangt er schließlich zu wissen.  
  
„Erst seit ein paar Stunden“, antworte ich. „Ich habe es kurz nachdem Du gegangen bist erfahren.“  
  
John blinzelt, und dann heftet sich sein Blick wieder auf meinen Bauch.  
  
„Und wie weit…“ Er spricht den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch ich weiß, worauf er hinausmöchte.  
  
„Ich bin in der elften Woche“, erkläre ich ihm und sehe, wie er bestürzt die Augen aufreißt.  
  
„Das bedeutet dann ja…“ Wieder bricht er ab. Ich nicke und lasse mich auf seine Couch sinken. Es ist nicht nötig, dass er das Offensichtliche ausspricht, die Fakten sprechen für sich. Es ist fast schon ein wenig kurios, dass dieses Kind ausgerechnet während unseres Aufenthaltes in Schottland gezeugt worden ist, in unserer allersten gemeinsamen Nacht nach fast dreieinhalb Jahren.  
  
John runzelt die Stirn und setzt sich neben mich.  
  
„Aber wir haben doch-“, er hält inne und sieht mich unsicher an. „Wir _haben_ doch… oder?“  
  
Ich werfe ihm einen rhetorischen Blick zu. „Denkst Du wirklich, dass wir beide jetzt hier sitzen würden, wenn es so wäre?“  
  
„Nein“, brummt John und reibt sich mit seiner Rechten den Nacken. „Na super.“  
  
Mein Herz zieht sich bei seinen missmutigen Worten zusammen.  
  
„Ist das alles, was Du dazu zu sagen hast, John?“, frage ich ihn. Seine Reaktion enttäuscht mich. Wir erwarten ein Kind und sollten wirklich darüber reden, doch alles, was ihm dazu einfällt, ist ‚Na super‘.  
  
Sehr zu meinem Erstaunen reagiert John völlig anders, als erwartet.  
  
„Entschuldige bitte, dass mir nichts anderes einfällt, aber das kommt verdammt überraschend für mich“, entgegnet er einen Deut _zu_ laut und funkelt mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Also gib mir mal 'ne Sekunde zum Nachdenken, okay?“  
  
Sein scharfer, zurückweisender Ton trifft mich mitten ins Herz. Der Mann, den ich liebe und mit dem ich so gern gemeinsam lache, verschwindet vor meinen Augen. Seine Miene ist wie versteinert. Eine tiefe Kluft tut sich zwischen uns auf, und mir wird klar, dass ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm gerade in weite, weite Ferne gerückt ist. Also beschließe ich kurzum, seiner Bitte nachzukommen und zu gehen.  
  
„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn Du Dich wieder beruhigt hast“, meine ich kühl und erhebe mich. „Vielleicht können wir dann wie zwei Erwachsene über die Sache sprechen.“  
  
Ich gehe zur Tür, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. Zum einen, weil ich wütend auf ihn bin, zum anderen, weil er meine Tränen und die Enttäuschung, die mir deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben ist, nicht sehen soll. Als ich meine Hand nach dem Türpanel ausstrecke, vernehme ich ein geräuschvolles Seufzen und Johns tiefe Stimme, die meinen Namen ruft.  
  
„Teyla! Hey, jetzt warte doch!“ Schnellen Schrittes kommt er auf mich zu, nimmt meine Hand von dem Panel und dreht mich zu sich um. „So war das doch nicht gemeint.“  
  
„Ach nein?“, presse ich schmallippig hervor, entziehe ihm meine Hand und funkle ihn an. „Für _mich_ klang das aber ganz anders.“  
  
„Ich bin _geschockt_ , okay?“ John greift wieder nach meinem Handgelenk und hält es fest. „Hörst Du, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich jeden Tag gesagt bekommen, dass ein Baby unterwegs ist!“  
  
„Das gibt Dir aber noch lange nicht das Recht _so_ zu reagieren“, gebe ich ihm deutlich zu verstehen, und er nickt einsichtig.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Teyla. Das war wirklich nicht angebracht“, gibt er zu. „Das kommt alles nur so … so …“  
  
„Unerwartet?“, helfe ich ihm auf die Sprünge. John zieht seine dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen und nickt.  
  
„Ja … _unerwartet_ “, sagt er und lässt meine Hand los.  
  
„Frag mich erst mal“, murmele ich und seufze. Mein ganzes Leben hat sich in dem Augenblick verändert, als ich meinen Namen am oberen Blattrand der Patientenakte las und wenig später auf einem kleinen Bildschirm mein Baby zum allerersten Mal sah. Ich fühlte mich wie betäubt und betrachtete ohne etwas zu fühlen oder zu denken die kleine schwarz-weiße Blase, die sich in der Mitte des Bildschirms bewegte. Dann sah ich das winzige Herz schlagen und wusste sofort, des Schocks ungeachtet, dass ich dieses Baby wollte.  
Und an dieser Ansicht halte ich fest, auch wenn ich Angst habe und momentan sehr verunsichert bin. Ich sehe John an, der schon wieder nachdenklich meinen Bauch taxiert, und ich beginne mich plötzlich unwillkürlich zu fragen, ob unser Kind ihm ähnlich sehen wird. Wird es seine dunklen Haare haben? Seine durchdringenden Augen? Sein schelmisches, seitliches Lächeln?  
  
Ich schmunzele, und als John dies bemerkt, zucken seine Augen hoch zu meinem Gesicht.  
  
„Du willst dieses Baby wirklich, oder?“, fragt er, und ich nicke.  
  
„Ich habe nie eine andere Alternative in Betracht gezogen“, erwidere ich und lege beide Hände auf meinen Bauch. Ich gebe ihm einen Augenblick, dann strecke ich meine rechte Hand aus. Er ergreift sie, und ich küsse seine Finger und lege seine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Erst ist er ganz starr, doch nach und nach entspannen sich seine Züge und er wird mutiger, tritt näher und fährt ehrfürchtig über die sanfte Wölbung.  
  
„Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass dieser kleine Wurm für ganz schön Wirbel in der Stadt sorgen wird, oder?“, meint er.  
  
„Ich werde es nicht mehr lange geheim halten können, John“, gebe ich zu Bedenken. „Wir werden es sicherlich bald verkünden müssen.“  
  
Mein Gegenüber seufzt.  
  
„Und ich hatte gehofft, dass wir es noch eine Weile für uns behalten können.“  
  
„Etwas Zeit bleibt uns ja noch“, sage ich und streiche liebevoll durch seine dunklen Haare.  
  
„Also bleibt es vorerst unser ‚kleines‘ Geheimnis?“, meint John, wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und setzt ein verschwörerisches Grinsen auf.  
  
„Vorerst ja“, bestätige ich, woraufhin er seine Hand unter mein Oberteil gleiten lässt und meinen Bauch berührt.  
  
„Und es ist wirklich okay für Dich?“, frage ich und lege meine Hand auf seine.  
  
„Aber ja doch“, antwortet John und drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz.  
  
„Wirklich?“, hake ich nach.  
  
John seufzt auf, schiebt mich auf Armlänge von sich weg und blickt mir tief in die Augen. „Teyla…“  
  
„John, was tust Du da?“, rufe ich verwundert aus, als er plötzlich vor mir auf die Knie geht, mein Oberteil ein Stück nach oben schiebt und meinen Bauch entblößt.  
  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“, fragt er, spreizt seine Finger seitlich meines Bauchnabels leicht auseinander und presst einen federleichten Kuss auf meine Haut. Fasziniert schmiegt er seine Wange an die Wölbung und beginnt mit gesenkter Stimme zu unserem ungeborenen Kind zu sprechen.  
  
„Hey, Kleines, ich bin Dein Dad. Ich dachte, ich sage mal ‚Hallo‘. Du wirst in den nächsten Monaten noch viel von mir hören. Deine Mom und ich können es kaum erwarten, Dich kennenzulernen.“ Er küsst meinen Bauch und richtet sich dann, ohne die Hände wegzunehmen, auf und sieht mich an.  
  
„Glaubst Du mir jetzt?“  
  
Ich nicke und wische die Tränen fort, die sich in meinen Augenwinkeln angesammelt haben. „Ja, das tue ich“, flüstere ich gerührt.  
  
„Na dann ist ja gut“, befindet John, beugt sich vor und legt seinen Mund auf meinen. Als sich unsere Lippen berühren, spüre ich, wie ein Teil der Last, die ich die letzten Stunden mit mir herumgetragen habe, von mir abfällt. Ich seufze erleichtert, schlinge meine Arme um Johns Hals und erwidere seinen Kuss. Seine warmen, zärtlichen Lippen schmecken wie das Meer, seine Arme, stark und verlässlich, halten mich fest.  
Es vergeht eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis wir uns voneinander lösen. Ich lächele, John lächelt, und seine Finger umschließen meine Hände. Er küsst meine Nasenspitze, und dann wandern seine Lippen erneut zu meinen. Ich lehne mich an seine Brust, und plötzlich, noch während er mich küsst, muss ich bedauernd daran denken, dass unsere Körper schon in ein paar Wochen nicht mehr so gut zueinander passen werden, wie sie es jetzt noch tun, und ich mich nicht mehr so leicht an ihn schmiegen werden kann.  
  
„Ich werde aussehen wie ein Wal“, seufze ich und streiche mit meinen Händen über meinen Bauch.  
  
„Aber wie ein besonders hübscher, hinreißender und sexy Wal“, sagt John und gibt mir einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig, John. Hör auf Dich lustig darüber zu machen“, warne ich ihn und knuffe ihm in die rechte Schulter, woraufhin er das Gesicht zu einer empörten Grimasse verzieht und ein leises ‚Na warte‘ zischelt.  
  
Ich sehe das Unheil kommen und presse noch ein halb japsendes, halb lachendes ‚ _John, nicht_ ‘ hervor, doch da packen mich seine Hände bereits, und er wirft mich leichtfertig über seine Schulter. Kichernd versuche ich mich aus seinem festen Griff zu winden, was mir statt der erhofften Freiheit allerdings nur einen festen Klaps auf meine vier Buchstaben beschert, der mich aufstöhnen lässt. Ohne auf meine Proteste zu reagieren trägt mich John in sein Schlafzimmer und legt mich auf sein Bett.  
Rasch versuche ich auf allen Vieren zum Kopfende zu kriechen, doch John dreht mich wieder auf den Rücken und schiebt seinen großen, schweren Körper über meinen.  
  
„Na, wo wollen wir denn so eilig hin? Sie schulden mir noch zwanzig Minuten, Miss“, haucht er und lässt seine Hände unter mein Oberteil gleiten.  
  
„Tatsächlich?“, entgegne ich überrascht, verfahre mit meinen Hände auf dieselbe Weise, knöpfe sein dunkelblaues Hemd auf und streife es von seinen Schultern, küsse erst die linke, dann die rechte.  
  
„Ich sehe da nur ein Problem.“  
  
John stützt sich seitlich meiner Schultern auf seine Unterarme ab und sieht mich fragend an.  
  
„Das da wäre?“  
  
Ich nutze die Gunst der Stunde, schlinge meine Beine um seine Hüften und ziehe sie zur Seite weg. John landet ächzend auf dem Rücken, und ich schiebe rasch einen meiner Oberschenkel über seinen Bauch und nehme rittlings auf ihm Platz.  
  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass zwanzig Minuten ausreichen werden“, erwidere ich säuselnd auf seine Frage und knöpfe langsam seine im Schritt spannende Jeans auf, worauf sich sein Mund zu einem teuflischen Grinsen verformt und seine Hände mich fest an meinen Hüften packen.  
  
„Herausforderung angenommen“, raunt er mit verführerisch gesenkter Stimme, umklammert meine Handgelenke und zieht mich zu sich hinunter.  
   
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Hättest Du lieber einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen?“, fragt mich John wenig später, als wir eng umschlungen und nackt in seinem Bett liegen. Ich ruhe mit meinem Oberkörper halb über seiner verschwitzter Brust, hebe meinen Kopf von seiner Schulter, als seine Stimme über mir ertönt, und sehe ihn an.  
  
„Was hättest _Du_ lieber?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortet er, rekelt sich unter mir etwas tiefer in die Kissen und zeichnet mit seinem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf meinem Bauch. „Mir wäre beides recht. Hauptsache euch beiden geht es gut.“  
  
„Ich glaube, es wird ein Junge“, sage ich und spiele mit seinem Brusthaar. „Und er wird aussehen wie Du.“  
  
Johns Mundwinkel zucken, und drückt mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Tatsächlich? Und was lässt Dich da so sicher sein?“, möchte er wissen und zieht mich zurück an seine Brust. „Es könnte immerhin auch ein Mädchen werden.“  
  
„Nun“, meine ich und schmiege mich schläfrig in seine Arme, „eins von beiden wird es ganz bestimmt. In ein paar Monaten wissen wir Bescheid.“  
  
„ _Ich_ glaube, es wird ein Mädchen“, meint John, zieht die Bettdecke über uns und küsst meine Nasenspitze. „Und sie wird genauso wunderschön sein wie ihre Mutter.“  
  
Ich lächele, schließe meine Augen, lege meine Hand auf seine Brust und kuschele mich an ihn.  
  
„Wir werden sehen.“  
  
„Ja, wir werden sehen“, säuselt John, zieht mich noch enger an sich heran und platziert seine starke, warme Hand schützend über unserem ungeborenen Kind, das tief in mir verborgen heranwächst.  
  
„Schlaf jetzt“, höre ich ihn flüstern und spüre, wie er seine Nase in meinem Haar vergräbt. „Ich pass‘ auf euch zwei auf.“  
  
Beruhigt schlafe ich in Johns Armen ein und beginne zu träumen.  
  
Von einem kleinen Jungen mit dunklen, zerzausten Haaren und wachen, haselgrünen Augen.  
  
**To be continued …**


End file.
